Adoption
by dash of awsomeness
Summary: A 21st century twist in N.Y.C, Bertholdt and Reiner are looking to adopt, but when they adopt a set of twins they'll need to make some adjustments a will one of the twins die?
1. Chapter 1

Jordan, a short girl 4'5, with dyed black hair to her shoulders and electric blue tips, an eyebrow piercing, and brown eyes, was running down the stairs of the orphanage, wearing camo overawes with an ACDC crop top underneath, a black beanie, and combat boots. Next to her was her twin brother Bobbi, 5'7, naturally blonde with the sides cut off and brown eyes, running next to her, wearing blue acid washed skinny jeans, Metallica tee, black beanie, and purple converse.

When the two got down stairs, they saw two very tall men sitting down at a mahogany table, and their social service worker, Mrs. Lonnie. They turned to each other and stared, not needing to say anything they face palmed them - self's. Causing the men the chuckle.

They sat down and answered some questions, while answering questions they observed the men. The taller man had dark brown hair almost black, and chocolate brown eyes, his name Bertholdt, the other man has bleach blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, his name is Reiner and weirdly he and Jordan where both wearing ACDC shirt.

"On your bio it says that you guy like 'older music', what does that mean?" Bertholdt asked.

"Well… Umm…," Jordan looked over to Bobbi for assistance, all Bobbi did was shrug and give a smirk, "Well ok then, I guess you could call it older music, but what we mean is that we like Metallica, ACDC, Guns N' Roses, Led Zeppelin, Billy Idol, and that stuff."

"Really," Reiner said in a questionable voice.

"Nooo," Bobbi said in a sarcastic tone, "we hate that music the only reason we have these shirts is, because we wear these for fashion." Jordan elbowed Bobbi in the gut as hard as she could, after a few painful moments, Bobbi pulled up his shirt to see how large the bruise was.

"Holy Jesus, that hurt more than when I fell off my skateboard, look at that it's the size of a baseball," Bobbi whined.

"Good," Jordan said in a satisfied tone.

Bertholdt chuckled at that remark, and told Reiner, "They sound like us," he said out loud, which made Reiner laugh.

"Should we take that as insult or complement," Jordan asked.

"Complement," Bertholdt reassured her.

"Ok then let give two complement. You are the first couple I ever liked and I hope you guys adopt us," after saying that Jordan went to get some papers and handed them the papers. While standing next to the brunet and blondie, "If are considering adopting us you should know something's." 


	2. Chapter 2

After get back to their apartment, Bertholdt and Reiner plopped on the black leather love seat. Reiner put his arm behind Bertholdt on the couch and turned and the television. Bertholdt was looking at the papers Jordan gave him, "If are going to adopt them we're really going to need to change our life style, big time."

Bertholdt handed Reiner the papers and immediately saw the giant list of allergies, the list included foods, animal, and materials. When he turned the page he realized the brunet didn't and was looking at the television. So Reiner looked at the second page and saw something shocking, Bobbi had two rare mental illnesses and Jordan had breast cancer. And they've only been treated once.

"Umm… Babe you really need to see this," the blond said. Bertholdt took the paper and looked and read it. His husband never took his eyes off of him.

"Oh my god, Reiner, look at this Jordan has tried to commit suicide 4 times in the last 2 years and doctors says 'Patient says to have many suicidal thoughts and reoccurring nightmare's to let her only have 1-2 hours of sleep. Patients sibling has claimed the same but claims that he is self-aware in dreams and has discover things that are classified.'"

"Gosh they have it rough," is the only thing Reiner could say. At this point Bertholdt was laying against Reiner's shoulder, Reiner's hand on Bertholdts waist. Both of the men were listening to the traffic of rush hour, both falling asleep.

**Authors note:**

**Sorry the chapter was so short I had major writers block.**


End file.
